Invisible
by Elphabalover101
Summary: At age 4, Frex left Elphaba at Shiz University, no longer wanting to deal with the little green girl. Elphaba lived there for 3 years before becoming unable to handle the bullying of the students who go to Shiz. So to solve her problem she gets Morrible to make her invisible. After that, Elphaba happily lives as "The Ghost of Shiz". But is she really happy?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"No, daddy! Don't make me go!" four year old Elphaba cried, clinging to Frex's leg. "Silence! You're no longer allowed to set foot in Munchkin land! You're staying here at Shiz University for the rest of your life whether you like it or not! Now get your hands off me, you little witch!" Frex shouted, kicked the crying, green girl to the ground. They were at Shiz University and Frex was planning on leaving Elphaba there, never to return. Frex didn't care what happened to the green monstrosity, as long as she was gone and he would never have to set eyes on her again.

"But Nessa gets to stay home!" Elphaba protested. "Your sister is beautiful, and normal, and not green! You are an ugly little witch and I will not be seen with you!" Frex growled. Elphaba collapsed on the ground, crying. Frex climbed back into the carriage, one-year old Nessa in his arms, and left, never to be seen by Elphaba again. The head-shiztess, Madame Morrible, pulled the crying girl into her arms. "Shh. It's alright, Miss Elphaba. Everything is going to be fine." She whispered to Elphaba, carrying her inside the school. "I-i wanna go home!" Elphaba cried. "I know, dearie. But I'm sure you're going to have a much better life here then back with that horrible man you call a father. Don't worry, Miss Elphaba. Your safe here." Morrible took Elphaba to her private room and laid her on a small bed that had been arranged for Elphaba to sleep in. "You'll be just fine." Morrible whispered, watching the little girl fall asleep.

* * *

Elphaba ran up to Madame Morrible's room, crying. It had been three years since she had been left here, and despite what Morrible said, things were not alright. All the students at Shiz would always tease her. For her green skin, and also because she was so young. "I bet your daddy left you here because he didn't want you!" One student taunted her. Of course, he was right. Elphaba's father hated her. She burst into Morrible's room, unable to control her tears. "Miss Elphaba! Whats wrong, dearie?" Morrible asked, pulling the seven-year old into her arms.

"I can't handle this anymore! The students are always so mean to me! I just wanna die!" Elphaba cried. "Dying won't solve anything, dearie. As I told you three years ago, things will get better. It may not seem that way now, but someday, you will be happy. Just hold in on a little longer." Morrible assured Elphaba. "Make me invisible." Elphaba whispered. "What?" Morrible asked, surprised at the request. "Make me invisible. Your a witch, right? Use a spell to turn me invisible. If nobody can see me, they can't be mean to me." Elphaba explained her idea.

Morrible sighed. "If thats what you want, I can't think of a reason not to try." She walked over to her bookshelf, grabbing a large book, then sat down with it. "Do you know what this is, dearie?" Morrible asked Elphaba, showing her the book she was holding. "The Grimmerie!" Elphaba gasped, amazed that the powerful spell book was real and right here in the school. "Yes. This is the Grimmerie. I know of a spell in here that can turn you invisible. I haven't used it enough for it to be a very powerful spell, but it's sure to make you at least appear as nothing more then a ghost. Is that alright with you?" Morrible asked, flipping to a page in the Grimmerie.

"Yes! Thats perfect! Use the spell now!" Elphaba cried, excited that she might never be bullied again. "As you wish." Morrible said, chanting the spell. "_Lulay ah tum, avu lera mya..." _As soon as she finished chanting, Elphaba began to disappear until she appeared to be only a ghost. "It worked!" Elphaba squealed with delight. "Yes it did. Now you need to know that you can still touch things and other people can still touch you. Invisibility does not mean you can go right threw anything you touch. Alright?" Morrible explained. "Yes! Thank you so much!" Elphaba cried, hugging Morrible before running out of the room. "I just hope you know what your getting yourself into." Morrible sighed, closing the door.

* * *

Over the next few years, things were getting better for Elphaba. Not in the way Morrible thought, but they were certainly getting better. Instead of Elphaba fearing the students, the students now feared her. Why, you might ask? Because Elphaba was now known as The Ghost of Shiz. Thats right, people thought her to be a ghost! Elphaba was thrilled about this. Of course, she would never hurt anyone. But it was fun to scare the students anyways. Elphaba mostly tried to stay out of sight anyways though. Since she was now paying the part of a ghost, she thought it might be fun to only let herself be seen occasionally. And to make her ghost act even better, Elphaba convinced Madame Morrible to teach her a small levitation spell to make her hover a few inches off the ground. It wasn't the levitation spell from the Grimmerie, but it was good enough for Elphaba.

Morrible wasn't even upset about Elphaba's new hobby of scaring the students. In fact, she thought it was funny and played along by mentioning "The Ghost of Shiz" every once in awhile. Elphaba was finally happy. Never again would the green girl let anyone hurt her.

Though Elphaba claimed to be happy, something else was also going on with her. Ever since the day she became "The Ghost of Shiz", an invisible barrier appeared around her heart, blocking the rest of the world out. Morrible was worried about this. The once sweet and kind girl was becoming more and more distant. Nowadays, Elphaba wouldn't even talk anymore. "Oh, Miss Elphaba. Whats happening to you?" Morrible whispered to herself.


	2. The Ghost of Shiz University

**Elphaba'sGirl: I actually thought it would be nice to have Morrible be a nice person in this fanfiction. I personally think this story is far from 'glorious', but I'm so happy you like it. And of course, what would a Wicked fanfiction be without a little Fiyeraba? :D**

Chapter 2

Elphaba sat in a tree, watching the new students arrive at Shiz University. Elphaba was eighteen years old now and old enough to be a real student. That didn't matter to her now. She'd been listening in on classes since she was five years old. Elphaba was smarter then anyone her age. She also didn't wanna give up her title as "The Ghost of Shiz" yet. She'd been having too much fun. "I'm gonna enjoy this." Elphaba chuckled. Over the years, Elphaba had become an extremely skilled sorceress, successfully casting any spell she attempted. With a wave of her hand, the sky darkened with storm clouds. A snap of her fingers and a clap of thunder rumbled. Elphaba cackled, hearing the cries and screams of the new students.

Every year, Elphaba took pride in creating the most spectacular show to scare the new students. It was simply her way of getting revenge for all those times people bullied her. Thankfully, Madame Morrible didn't mind. "_Welcome new students! I believe I need no introduction, but to those who have not heard of me, I am The Ghost of Shiz University! Don't be frightened. Of all the years I have lived here, nobody has ever been hurt. Of course, nobody has ever dared to cross my path. So if you care to have a pleasant stay here, I suggest not upsetting me. Understood? Good! Farewell students. I hope to see you in the halls!_" Elphaba let out a cackle as she finished her yearly speech. The green girl climbed out of the tree before running back inside the school.

* * *

"A g-g-ghost? Here?" Glinda shrieked, her and Nessarose hugging each other out of fear. "Ha! Ghosts don't scare me! I'm gonna catch the creature and force it to leave this school forever!" Fiyero announced, obviously very certain on himself. "No, Fiyero! You heard what the ghost said!" Nessa cried, trying to stop him. "don't worry, Nessa. No ghost is gonna get me." Fiyero assured the wheelchair-bound girl. "O-okay. Just please be careful." Nessa whispered, still scared. "We should probably get to our rooms now." Glinda suggested, clutching the handles of Nessa's wheelchair. "Thats a good idea. Lets go." Nessa said, and they all went inside.

* * *

Elphaba roamed the halls, staying in the shadows in case someone were to pass by. She smirked, remembering the terror in the new students eyes when she spoke to them all earlier. This was certainly going to be a fun year. Elphaba suddenly turned, hearing people approaching. She pressed herself against a dark corner, staying out of sight. A minute later, two girls and a boy walked down the hall. One of the girls was in a wheelchair. Elphaba smirked, having an idea for a prank.

The green girl let out a cackle, making the three students freeze where they were. Elphaba waved her hand, sending the wheelchair spinning in circles. The girl in a chair let out a scream. "Nessa!" the other two students cried, trying to stop the spinning chair. "Miss Nessarose!" Another voice shrieked. Madame Morrible came running down the hall. She snapped her fingers, making the wheelchair freeze. "_Aw! No fair! I was just having some fun!_" Elphaba's voice echoed threw the hall. "Miss Ghost! You do not sent the governor of Munchkinland's daughter spinning!" Morrible spoke to what seemed like nobody. "_The governor's daughter, huh? Then you must be Miss Nessarose Thropp. I've always wanted to meet you._" Elphaba was now speaking to a terrified Nessa. "Y-you've heard of me?" Nessa asked. "_Oh, yes! You know who I am as well. Of course, if I told you my name, that would ruin the fun!_" Elphaba chuckled.

"Leave the poor girl alone! You've caused enough trouble already." Morrible muttered. "_Why, thank you Madame! Causing trouble is my job. But of course, I will respect your wishes and leave Miss Nessarose alone...for now._" Elphaba cackled before leaving. "I'm so terribly sorry Miss Nessarose. This is my fault for giving the ghost too much freedom. I promise you I will have a talk with the ghost later and make sure she does not bother you again." Morrible apologized toNessa. "W-what did she mean when she said I knew her?" Nessa asked, shaking from the scare she had just had.

Morrible sighed. "I'm afraid only the ghost can tell you that. Who knows what she might do if I told anyone her secret. I am terribly sorry, Miss Nessarose, but I must go now. I hope you have a pleasant stay here." Morrible explained before leaving, leaving the confused group of students behind.

* * *

Elphaba sat in her bed, laughing, when Morrible came into the room. She looked furious. "Miss Elphaba! You are taking this much too far! How could you do such a thing to your sister!?" Morrible yelled. "Oh, don't worry! You really think I would hurt her? And how was I suppose to know she was my sister? I haven't seen the girl since I was first left here!" Elphaba protested. "I don't care! I will not have the governor of Munchkinland mad at me!" Morrible shrieked. "Oh, I'd love to get revenge on that man I used to call a father!" Elphaba cackled. "Elphaba! Ever since you became this ghost, you've been nothing but trouble! Now either you tone it down a little, or I take away your magic privileges until you've learned to behave!" Morrible threatened. She hated to yell at Elphaba, but this was going to far.

"You wouldn't!" Elphaba gasped. "I would, and I will if you continue to do these crazy pranks! I'm not asking you to stop, I just want you to be more careful about the students. I know you've been hurt, but that is no reason for you to take your anger out on people who weren't even responsible for your pain. Please Elphaba, just listen to me for once." Morrible pleaded with the green girl. Elphaba sighed. "Fine. I'll try to tone down my jokes." She muttered. "Good girl." Morrible smiled. Morrible was about to leave the room again, when Elphaba stopped her. "Madame?" She asked. "Yes, dearie?" Morrible responded, turning to face Elphaba again. "D-do you think I can go to the welcome ball tomorrow night? You know, as myself? I just wanna see if people will except me for who I am or not." Elphaba said in a whisper. Elphaba's question made Morrible smile. "I think that's a splendid idea. Of course you can go." She replied. And for the first time in forever, Elphaba gave her a real, genuine smile.


	3. Giving Up

Chapter 3

Nessarose sat in her bed, shaking. She had gotten quite a fright from her encounter with the ghost earlier. "You okay, Nessa?" Glinda asked, a little concerned about her. "Y-ya. Just a little shaken, that's all." Nessa assured her. "Okay. If your sure. Remind me why your in this room and not Madame Morrible's again?" Glinda asked, remembering that Nessa was suppose to share rooms with Madame Morrible because she might need a little extra help being unable to walk. "Madame Morrible said my room wasn't ready yet, but would be all set by tomorrow night after the ball." Nessa replied.

"Oh, the ball! You have to come!" Glinda shrieked, remembering the welcome ball was suppose to be tomorrow night. "Whats the point? I can't dance. Plus, I don't have a date. I wouldn't have any fun." Nessa said, sadly. She hated being stuck in this hideous chair with wheels. "Don't be silly! We'll have an amazifying time together! You can hang out with me and Fiyero!" Glinda offered. Nessa gave the blonde a smile. "Thanks, Glinda." She said. After that, both girls fell asleep.

* * *

"I'm going to class now, Madame." Elphaba called the Madame Morrible as she finished her invisibility spell, turning herself into The Ghost of Shiz once again. "Alright, Miss Elphaba. Remember, tone down the pranks!" Morrible called back. "Don't worry. I will." Elphaba smiled and walked out of the room. She stayed to the shadows as she roamed the halls, staying out of sight of the other students.

A few minutes later, Elphaba arrived at Dr. Dilimond's history class. "Good morning, Dr. Dilimond." She greated her teacher. "Good morning, Miss Elphaba. I see your still pretending to be a ghost." The Goat commented. "Yes. But I'm planning on going to the Welcome Ball as myself tonight. You know, to see if the other students will except be despite my...differences." Elphaba replied, looking at her green, transparent hands. "Don't worry, Miss Elphaba. I'm sure everything will be just fine." Dr. Dilimond assured her. "I hope your right." Elphaba sighed. Elphaba always liked to talk to Dr. Dilimond before class while nobody else was in the room yet.

"You should go sit down now. I hear more students coming." Dr. Dilimond suggested. "Yes. Thank you." Elphaba said before taking her normal seat in the back of the class. Her desk was literally in a dark corner of the room. That was Elphaba's choice of course, wanting to go to class but still be hidden. The desk could be seen my everyone, but it was too dark for anyone to make out Elphaba's ghost-like appearance.

A minute later, a girl in a wheelchair came into the room. _Nessa._ Elphaba thought. She took a long look at the girl. How Nessa had grown since Elphaba last saw her. Elphaba smiled. Nessa wheeled herself towards the back, but Dr. Dilimond stopped her. "I don't suggest sitting back there." He told Nessa. "Why? Who sits there?" Nessa asked, confused. "I ghost likes to come to class sometimes. That's her seat." He explained. Dr. Dilimond knew how Elphaba didn't like others to get too close to her. Nessa immediately backed away from the seat. "T-the ghost comes to class?" She stammered, terrified.

"_Of course I do! You think I would live in a school and not come to class?_" Elphaba chuckled. Nessa screamed, hearing Elphaba's voice. Elphaba laughed so hard that she almost fell out of her seat. "_Sorry, Miss Nessarose! I have a habit of scaring people._" Elphaba confessed after she managed to stop laughing.

"Y-your not gonna make me spin again, right?" Nessa asked, still scared about what happened the day before. "_Of course not! I never play the same prank more then once. Sorry about yesterday. I guess that was kind of a mean joke. I promise I won't do it again._" Elphaba promised. "O-okay." Nessa said, deciding to stay near the front of the class.

* * *

After history class ended, Elphaba left the room without being seen. The rest of the day went great. Not once had Elphaba played a prank that day. Though she did happen to follow Nessa around all day. She quickly rushed to her room to get ready for the Welcome Ball that night. When Elphaba stepped into her room, her invisibility spell wore off, making her look like a human again. Elphaba was really excited about this. Sure, she was worried that people wouldn't except her. But until she tried, she'd never know.

Elphaba walked to her closet and pulled out a simple black dress and put it on. Gazing at herself in the mirror, she smiled. Never had Elphaba looked so beautiful in her life. She went to find Madame Morrible in her room. "Madame! How do I look?" Elphaba asked, twirling in a circle. "You look stunning, Miss Elphaba! I'm sure everyone is going to love you." Morrible replied, smiling at the green girl. "You really think so?" Elphaba asked. "Of course! Now run along. The ball is starting in half an hour." Morrible opened the door for Elphaba. "Thank you, Madame Morrible!" Elphaba said before leaving the room.

* * *

Nessa, Glinda and Fiyero were the first people to arrive after Elphaba. "Sweet Oz! This place is so amazifying!" Glinda squealed. "Calm down, Glin!" Nessa laughed. Glinda wore an elaborate pink ballgown that went all the way down to the floor. You could say she looked like a pink powder puff. Nessa's dress wasn't as fancy as Glinda's. The wheelchair-bound girl wore a blue dress then went just a little past her knees. Though very different, both girls looked beautiful.

Elphaba watched the group from across the room. She was still very nervous about what people would think of her, so she remained in the shadows, hoping nobody would notice her right away. And even if they did notice her, hopefully they wouldn't see that she was green. The ballroom slowly started to fill with people. After the room was reasonably full, Elphaba came out of her hiding space and roamed the room, never looking up from her feet so nobody would see her face.

Everything seemed to be going well, when Elphaba suddenly bumped into someone. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" Elphaba apologized. She looked up to see Nessarose staring strait at her. "Y-your green!" Nessa shrieked, making everyone in the room look towards the two girls. Elphaba chuckled nervously. "Ya. I suppose I am." She replied. Nessa backed away a little along with everyone else who saw Elphaba's green skin. "What? Whats wrong?" Elphaba asked, pretending not to know what was going on. Suddenly, Elphaba heard someone laughing. "I didn't know artichokes could talk!" The student joked.

"I-i'm not an artichoke! I'm a normal person, just like all of you!" Elphaba protested, getting a little scared. But nobody listened to her. Everyone started teasing her for her green skin. "Stop! Please!" Elphaba cried, now being pushed and shoved by all the students. They were all laughing at her. She couldn't take it anymore. "I said, _STOP!_" Elphaba yelled, turning into a ghost again and literally hovering about 6 feet in the air. Everyone screamed, backing away from the ghost.

Tears were streaming down Elphaba's transparent face. "_How foolish I was to believe after all these years, people might actually be able to look past the fact that I'm green and except me for who I am! I was wrong! The world is a cruel place that bullies anyone who's different from everyone else! Well guess what? You win! I give up! Never again will you ever see The Ghost of Shiz University again!_" Elphaba screamed at everyone before landing on the floor again and running out of the room, crying.

Everyone cheered, celebrating that they finally rid the school of the ghost. But Nessa just stood there, staring in the direction the ghost had run in. Was it possible that the ghost just played pranks on people to hide her insecurities? Was she even a ghost at all? Nessa sighed, deciding that she would never know. The ghost did say they would never see her again. Did she leave the school, or just go and hide somewhere, never to come out again? All these questions, Nessa knew she probably would never know.

"I'm gonna go back my things and take them over to my new room." Nessa told Glinda after she had gotten over the shock of what just happened. "Okay. See you later Nessa!" Glinda replied, celebrating along with the rest of the students. Nessa wheeled herself out of the ballroom and back to Glinda's room.

**Merry Christmas everyone! I hope everyone has a wonderful time with their families today. Anyways, this is my Christmas present to all of you! I thought I might hurry up and finish this chapter so everyone could read it sooner. I hope you all like it!**

**Brooms, bubbles, and hugs**

**Elphabalover101**


	4. Your My Sister

Chapter 4

"You can't make me go back out there!" Elphaba was crying as Morrible hugged her close. "I know, dearie. But you can't stay in this room forever. You've been hurt, but not everyone is like that? How many people were bullying you?" Morrible asked. "Everyone!" Elphaba cried. "Everyone? Or did it just seem like everyone?" Morrible stroked the crying girl's hair. "I don't wanna talk about this!" Elphaba yelled, turning away from Morrible.

Suddenly, Elphaba heard the door open. She turned and saw Nessarose at the door, staring wide-eyed at Elphaba. "T-the ghost!" Nessa shrieked. Elphaba quickly ran to her room and slammed the door. "Miss Nessarose! I thought you weren't going to be hear until after the ball." Morrible said. "I-i decided to come earlier after the ghost yelled at everyone." Nessa replied, glancing over at the door Elphaba had disappeared into. "Please don't call her a ghost. She's not a ghost. She's a normal person who just had a hard life. I've watched over her since she was a child. I can't really say anymore, but you'll be rooming with her, so maybe you can get her to tell you more." Morrible explained.

"I-i'm rooming with her?" Nessa asked, a little scared. "Don't worry, dearie. She'd never hurt you." Morrible said, smiling at Nessa. "O-okay." Nessa said. Morrible went and opened Elphaba's door. "Elphaba? Miss Nessarose is going to be rooming with you. Please try to behave." She called into the room. Nessa wheeled herself into Elphaba's room, the door closing behind her. The 'ghost' sat on her bed, clutching a pillow to her chest and crying. "H-hi..." Elphaba forced a smile. "Uh...hello..." Nessa responded, keeping her distance. "I-if your worried that the green is contagious, it's not." Elphaba muttered. "It's not a green...your not really a ghost?" Nessa asked. "No. I'm not a ghost. Thats just what I wanted people to think." Elphaba sighed. "So, if your not a ghost...whats your real name and how did you make yourself look like a ghost?" Nessa asked, a bit curious. "My name is Elphaba, and I'm a sorceress. The ghost thing was a weak invisibility spell." Elphaba explained.

"That explains a lot, and Elphaba is a really pretty name." Nessa smiled at Elphaba. Elphaba just looked away. "Elphaba? Yesterday, what did you mean when you said I knew you?" Nessa asked. "Do you have a sister?" Elphaba looked back at Nessa. "No. I'm an only child." Nessa replied. Elphaba just shook her head. "Thats a lie." She said. "What do you mean?" Nessa was really confused now. "Nessarose Thropp, my name is Elphaba Thropp. I'm your sister." Elphaba explained. Nessa suddenly backed away from the green girl. "N-no your not! I have no sisters!" She protested.

"but it's true, Nessa. I'm your older sister. Father hated me from the moment I was born, so when I was four and you were one, he left me here." Elphaba had tears in her eyes, remembering that horrible day. "But why would father leave you here?" Nessa asked, shocked that Frex would do such a thing. "He said I was an ugly, monstrous witch and that he never wanted to see me again!" Elphaba shouted, unable to control herself. She was sobbing uncontrollably. "Oh, Elphaba. None of those things are true." Nessa assured her sister. "Yes it is! No matter what you say, I'll never be normal, or beautiful, or loved in any way!" Elphaba buried her face in her pillow.

"You created this whole ghost act to hide your insecurities, didn't you?" Nessa asked, putting her hand on Elphaba's shoulder. Elphaba nodded. "And to get revenge on those who've hurt me. I came up with the idea when I was seven." She added. "Fabala, revenge is never the answer." Nessa said, hugging Elphaba. Elphaba suddenly looked at her sister. "F-fabala?" She asked. "Y-yes. Is that okay if I call you Fabala?" Nessa asked, hoping it would be okay. "F-fabala was mothers name for me." Elphaba whispered, remembering her mother. Melina was the only person who had ever loved the green girl. "What was mother like?" Nessa asked, sad that she never got to meet her. "She was beautiful, loving, caring, kind..." Elphaba listed off so many things about Melina. Nessa smiled. "I wish I could have met her." She said. Elphaba froze when Nessa said that. She hid under her blanket. "It's my fault she's dead." Elphaba whispered so quietly that Nessa could only just hear what she was saying. "I'm sure thats not true, Fabala." Nessa said. "But it is! When mother was pregnant with you, father was scared that you would come out green like me. So he made mother chew milk flowers all the time, and it made you come too early, with your little legs all tangled up...and mother never woke up." Elphaba said, the last part in a whisper.

"But that was a milk flowers fault, not yours! And I don't mind being in this chair, really." Nessa tried to comfort Elphaba, but to no avail. "Don't lie, Nessa. I know you hate not being able to walk. I just wish there was something I could do to make it up to you...Wait! I have an idea!" Elphaba suddenly got excited about something. She jumped up from her bed and left the room. When she came back, she was holding a large book in her hands. She sat back down and started flipping threw the pages of the book. "whats that?" Nessa asked, looking at the strange book. The writing on the pages was like nothing she had ever seen before. "The Grimmerie. It's the most powerful spell book ever known. I think it can help you." Elphaba explained, finally stopping on one of the pages.

"Just try to stay calm so I can do this right, okay? I promise nothing bad is going to happen." Elphaba looked up at Nessa. "I wasn't nervous until you said not to be." Nessa commented, which made Elphaba chuckle. "Don't worry Nessa. I know what I'm doing." The green girl said before starting to chant something in a strange language. Nessa's shoes suddenly started glowing bright red. "I-it feels like my feet are on fire! What have you done to my shoes!" Nessa cried, really freaking out. Elphaba had stopped chanting by now. "Don't panic! This is normal!" Elphaba assured her sister. The glowing stopped and the burning feeling went away, but the shoes remained red. Elphaba stood up and held her hands out for Nessa. Nessa held Elphaba's hands and was pulled out of her wheel-chair. "Wait! B-but I can't walk!" Nessa protested. "You can now." Elphaba said, letting go of Nessa's hands.

Nessa thought she would immediately fall down again, but nothing happened. She took a few wobbly steps forward, smiling brightly. "Oh, Fabala! Thank you! What in Oz did you do?" Nessa asked, hugging Elphaba. "I enchanted your shoes. Wear them, and you'll be able to walk just like everyone else. I hope this makes up for what happened to you and mother." Elphaba hugged her sister in return. "Thank you so much!" Nessa was crying tears of joy. "Your welcome, Nessa." Elphaba smiled at her sister. Finally, she had managed to make someone happy.


	5. Friends?

Chapter 5

"Fabala! Wake up! We're gonna be late for class!" Elphaba woke up to Nessarose shaking her. Elphaba grabbed her blanket and pulled it over her face. "No...I'm not coming." She murmured. The students didn't want her around anymore, so she was just giving them what they wanted. Elphaba would never again walk the halls of Shiz.

"What do you mean? Your a student too, right?" Nessa asked, confused that Elphaba wasn't getting up. Elphaba sighed and sat up. "Not exactly. I live here, so I'm allowed to attend classes, but I don't have to. But I don't have much of a choice anymore. People know who I am now. They'll except me even less then they did before I started pretending to be a ghost. Plus, you can't be seen with me. I don't want to ruin your reputation. Please just go. I'll be fine right here." Elphaba assured her sister, giving her a little smile.

"I'm not leaving without you! Your coming weather you like it or not." Nessa stated, grabbing Elphaba's hand and pulling the green girl out of bed. Nessa stumbled a little, still not used to being able to walk. "Nessa! Be careful! You just started walking last night. You're still not used to it." Elphaba said, grabbing onto Nessa to keep her from falling.

"Don't worry, Fabala. I'm fine." Nessa smiled at Elphaba. "Okay. Just try to be careful until you get used to walking. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." Elphaba said. "I'll be careful. Now come on! We're gonna be late!" Nessa tugged on Elphaba's arm again, trying to get the emerald girl to follow her. "Nessa, I can't! They'll never except me!" Elphaba protested, but allowed her sister to drag her along. "Yes they will! I'll tell them that your nice." Nessa said, handing Elphaba her Shiz uniform.

Elphaba sighed, taking the uniform from her sister. "Nessa..." Elphaba started, but Nessa cut her off. "No 'buts'! Your coming weather you like it or not. Besides, I'm pretty sure Madame Morrible would want you to follow me in case I needed help. Even if I can walk I still stumble around a lot. Please Fabala. I want to help you." Nessa pleaded with Elphaba.

"Fine. But if anything happens, I'm coming back here." Elphaba muttered. "Thank you, Fabala!" Nessa squealed, hugging Elphaba. Elphaba gave her sister a smile before changing into her uniform. "Need any help with your uniform?" Elphaba asked Nessa. "No thanks. I think I can handle it myself." Nessa replied, disappearing into the bathroom. When Nessa came back, she was all dressed.

Nessa was stumbling a little. "Here, let me help you." Elphaba said, holding onto Nessa's arm. "Thanks, Fabala." Nessa smiled at Elphaba. "Your welcome." Elphaba said, smiling back at her. Despite Elphaba's smile, Nessa could see the sadness in her eyes. That one look broke Nessa's heart. Elphaba had lived her whole life being bullied for the way she looked. Somehow, Nessa had to make things right. Elphaba helped her, so Nessa was gonna help her in return.

* * *

Glinda knocked on Nessa and Elphaba's door. "What do you think is taking her so long?" she asked Fiyero, who was standing next to her. "She's in a wheelchair, remember? She's probably just taking a little longer because she needs a little more help." He replied. A minute later, the door opened to see Nessarose standing there. Wait..._STANDING_!? "Nessa! You can walk!" Glinda squealed, hugging Nessa tightly. "Yes! Isn't it amazifying?" Nessa smiled brightly at them. "B-but how?" Fiyero asked. "My new friend." Nessa explained, motioning towards someone behind the door.

Glinda and Fiyero just stared, wide-eyed at the girl who stepped out next to Nessa. "G-g-GHOST!" They both practically screamed. "No! Don't be scared! This is Elphaba. My sister." Nessa told them. "Hi." Elphaba waved, shyly. "SISTER!?" Glinda shrieked. "Yes. My sister, Elphaba Thropp. Apparently she's been living here almost all of her life." Nessa explained.

"Wait, so your sister's a ghost?" Fiyero asked, kinda confused about what was going on. "No! She's not a ghost!" Nessa had to try really hard not to yell. She had only just met Elphaba, but she already started feeling kinda protective about her sister. "This doesn't make sense! If she's not a ghost, then why was she pretending to be a ghost?" Glinda asked. Nessa glanced over at Elphaba, as if you ask if she could tell Glinda and Fiyero about her past. Elphaba gave her a slight nod, trying her best to smile at her sister.

"Elphaba has had a hard childhood. Apparently our father hated her, so he left her here when she was four. While growing up here, all the other students would tease her for her skin. The bullying eventually hurt her to the point where she couldn't take it anymore. When she was seven, she became the ghost." Nessa explained Elphaba's story. "It's not easy being green." Elphaba muttered, looking down at her feet.

"Wait, but how do you make yourself look like a ghost?" Fiyero asked, still not sure if he should believe Elphaba's story. "I'm a sorceress." Elphaba replied in a whisper, worried about what they might think. "L-like a witch?" Glinda asked, scared of the fact that this girl had powers. Elphaba sighed, hating that word. "Yes, like a witch." She muttered. "Please don't call her that! Elphaba is not a witch!" Nessa scolded them.

"But she just said she was!" Fiyero protested. "Can we please just stop talking about this? I refuse to be late for class!" Elphaba said, not wanting to continue with this conversation. "Oh, yes. Sorry Fabala." Nessa apologized to Elphaba. "That's alright. I'm used to it." Elphaba smiled at her sister. "Let's go then." Nessa said. She started to walk, but stumbled a little. Elphaba quickly reacted, catching her before she could fall. "Thanks Fabala." Nessa smiled. And with Elphaba helping Nessa, they all walked towards their first class.


	6. Madison and Daphne

Chapter 6

Elphaba and Nessa walked into class, followed by Glinda and Fiyero."Miss Elphaba! What happened last night? I heard you got mad at the rest of the students." Dr. Dilimond said, seeing Elphaba walk in. "Hello, Dr. Dilimond. What can I say? They were getting on my nerves." Elphaba smirked. "Is it true you've given up your ghost act?" Dr. Dilimond asked. "Yes, it's true. I was actually planning on not coming back to class at all, but someone convinced me otherwise." Elphaba glanced over at Nessa, smiling.

"Miss Nessarose! Are you walking!?" Doctor Dilimond was shocked to see Nessa standing on her own two feet. "Yes, thanks to Elphaba." Nessa replied, hugging her sister. "Oh, it was nothing. I've done harder spells then that." Elphaba hugged her in return. Elphaba helped Nessa sit down at one of the desks. "I've never heard of you doing anything for anyone else! What convinced you to help Miss Nessarose?" Doctor Dilimond asked, confused at Elphaba's good deed.

"She's my sister. I couldn't just leave her in that horrible wheelchair when I knew I could do something about it." Elphaba replied. "So you finally decided to tell her that she's your sister." Doctor Dilimond smiled at the green girl. Nobody had ever gotten Elphaba to open up like this. "Wait, you know about this?" Nessa asked. "Of course! Miss Elphaba tells me everything." Doctor Dilimond replied. Then he glanced over at Elphaba. "You should probably sit down now. I hear people coming." He told her. Elphaba nodded, turning to go to her normal seat. But before she could take a step, Nessa grabbed her hand, stopping her. "No. You're sitting here right next to me. No more hiding." Nessa stated, pulling Elphaba into the desk next to her. "Nessa...people are gonna scream." Elphaba sighed.

And just to answer Elphaba's statement, two girls walked into the room, freezing when they saw Elphaba. "G-g-ghost!" They both shrieked. They were about to run out of the room, but Elphaba waved her hand, making the door close. "Really? I can't be that terrifying. And besides, I'm not even a ghost!" Elphaba said, more to herself then to the two girls. "I'm not scared of you! What are you doing here? I thought you said you were leaving!" The tall girl with short brown hair yelled.

"No, I said you would never see The Ghost of Shiz University again. As you can see, I'm not a ghost. Besides, Nessa pretty much forced me to come back." Elphaba replied, kinda annoyed now. "Y-your not gonna hurt us, right?" The shorter girl with blonde hair asked, clearly failing at trying not to freak out. "Of course not! I don't play pranks anymore. And even when I did, they were harmless! I'd never hurt a fly." Elphaba chuckled.

"Well what about how you scared everyone on the first day?" The first girl demanded. "I just do that to give myself a good laugh. Plus, you Shiz students deserve it after what you all did to me!" Elphaba said, trying to control her anger. She remembered all those times people would tease her and bully her. The lights started flickering, Elphaba failing at trying to control her emotions. "Fabala! Calm down!" Nessa said, squeezing Elphaba's hand reassuringly.

The lights went back to normal as Elphaba calmed down. "Sorry, Nessa. That sometimes happens when I get emotional." Elphaba confessed. It was a problem she had always had. No matter how hard she tried to control her powers, her feelings always played some effect on them. "Don't worry, Fabala. Nobody is gonna hurt you ever again. I promise." Nessa assured the green girl. "You can't promise something like that." Elphaba muttered, looking down at her feet.

"Nobody will hurt you. Right?" Nessa said, the last part being said to the two girls who had just walked in. "I'd be more worried about her hurting us!" The blonde girl said, taking a step away from Elphaba. "This is hopeless! You can't help me, Nessa." Elphaba cried, tears welling up in her eyes. "Say your sorry!" Nessa demanded of the two girls. "Why should we?" The tall girl asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Say your sorry!" Nessa yelled, furry boiling up inside of her. "We're sorry! We're sorry!" The blonde girl shrieked, terrified of the angry girl. "Thank you. Now do you mind telling us your names? I'd like us to stop fighting and just be friends." Nessa stated, her anger subsiding. "My name is Madison, and this is my best friend Daphne." The taller girl explained. "It's very nice to meet you. My name is Nessa, and this is my sister Elphaba. Now, I want us to try to be friends and not fight anymore. Understand?" Nessa asked. "Fine." Madison muttered, sitting down as far away from Elphaba as possible.

Nessa sighed, watching Daphne sit down next to Madison. This was gonna take awhile. "Don't worry Fabala. Things will get better." She held Elphaba's hand, smiling at her. "I hope so Nessa. I hope so." Elphaba sighed.

**I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 6 of Invisible! If anyone was wondering Madison is Woodland59 and Daphne is ElsaFrozen. They will both be in this story from now on. I'd like to thank all my readers and reviewers! You're all awesome!**

**Brooms,bubbles, and hugs**

**ElphabaLover101**


	7. Powers

Chapter 7

Daphne was looking out the window of her dorm while Madison sat on her bed, reading a book. "Hey, Maddy? Wanna go for a walk? It's so beautiful outside." Daphne asked, not taking her eyes off the window. Madison looked outside and saw that Daphne was right. It truly was a beautiful day. Blue sky, green grass, colorful flowers...A perfect day for a walk. "Sure. I don't see why not." Madison smiled, putting her book down and getting out of bed.

"Do you think we should invite the g- Elphaba to come with us?" Daphne caught herself before she could say 'ghost'. Yes, Elphaba could be a little scary sometimes, but she seemed nice enough. "No way! Don't you remember how many times she's scared students here? Not to mention the couple of times she's scared us!" Madison reminded her friend. "Well, yes. But she just scares people because people have been mean to her in the past!" Daphne protested. "I said no! You really believe that story? She's obviously lying."

Madison wasn't as quick to forgive as Daphne was. "Fine. If you say so." Daphne sighed, stepping away from the window and opening the door to leave the room. Madison followed closely behind. Though Daphne didn't say anything, she was still thinking about Elphaba. What if Madison was wrong? Sure, Madison was a smart girl, but sometimes her stubbornness could get the best of her. Behind the whole ghost act, Elphaba seemed to be a nice girl.

* * *

Elphaba was lounging in her favorite tree, when Madison and Daphne walked by. "this looks like a nice place to sit." Madison commented, sitting against the tree. Daphne sat next to her friend. Silence once again took over the area. Elphaba went back to reading the book she had in her hand, when she heard Daphne break the silence. "Maddy? What do you have against Elphaba?" The girl asked her friend.

"Not this again! Daph, you need to understand that not everyone is nice and friendly. I know everyone likes you and all, but some people aren't like others. Some people are different. Look, your my best friend. I don't wanna see you hurt. So lets just drop the conversation and forget about this, okay?" Madison tried to explain the Daphne, but the blonde girl would have none of her friend's stubbornness.

"No, Maddy! Your wrong! Your the one who needs to understand that people aren't always as they seem! Elphaba is a nice girl who just had a hard childhood!" Daphne tried to keep herself from shouting. Elphaba watched in amazement as the girl stood up for her. "Daphne! Chill!" Madison tried to calm her friend down. "No, I will not chill!" Daphne yelled, blue sparks dancing around her finger tips.

"What in Oz has got you so worked up, Daph? It's no big deal." Madison was getting worried now. Daphne never gets upset like this. "Whats got me worked up, is that your being a bully! This is why Elphaba acts the way she does! Because people like you won't just accept her for who she is!" Daphne yelled, waving her hands in the air. Suddenly, the blue sparks that had been dancing around Daphne's fingers shot into the tree, causing someone to shriek.

A bundle of green and black fell out of the tree and onto the ground in front of the two girls. "What was that for! I thought you were on my side!" Elphaba demanded of Daphne. "I-i'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Daphne apologized, now examining her hand. What in Oz had she just done. "Oh, thats okay. I know you didn't mean it." Elphaba chuckled. "What are you doing here?" Madison demanded, glaring at the green girl. "For your information, I happened to be here first. I should be asking you what your doing sitting under my tree." Elphaba replied, smirking at the girl.

"I'm out of here!" Madison announced, storming away from Elphaba and Daphne. "Sorry about Madison. She can be a little stubborn." Daphne sighed, watching her friend leave. "That's okay. She reminds me off myself." Elphaba smiled at the girl. Daphne nodded before looking down at her hands again. "What did I just do?" Daphne asked, more to herself then to Elphaba. "You, my dear Daphne, obviously have powers." Elphaba responded, her grin widened.

"Powers?" Daphne asked, wondering if what Elphaba had said was true, "Ya, like this." Elphaba snapped her fingers, causing tiny green sparks to spring from her finger tips. "Your a witch?" Daphne asked, focusing on the green girl now. "Of course! How else do you think I was able to pull off my ghost act?" Elphaba chuckled. "I've never met anyone with powers before." Daphne was amazed at her new discovery. "Sure you have! Some people just don't like to show others." Elphaba explained, finally getting to her feet.

"So, you think I might be a witch as well?" Daphne asked, trying to process everything that the green gil was telling her. "I don't think, I know. If you have any magical abilities at all, your most likely a witch. I think it's really cool that you have powers. Now I'm not the only student that I know of who has magical abilities." Elphaba smiled at her. "But, how am I gonna learn how to control them?" Daphne asked, now a little worried that she didn't know how to use her new talent.

"That's where I come in. I can personally train you to use and control your powers." Elphaba explained, thinking she could finally do something useful. "You would really help me? But, don't you not like other students?" Daphne asked. "I don't like the students who are mean to me and can't except that I'm the way I am." Elphaba corrected Daphne. Daphne winced at that statement. "I'm sorry your life has been so hard." She sighed. "No need to apologize. You did nothing wrong. Now, if you decide to accept my offer, meet me back here at 6:00 PM tonight. We can get started then." Elphaba winked at her new friend before grabbing her book off the ground and walking away.


	8. Magic Lessons

Chapter 8

At 6:00 PM that night, Daphne strolled over to the tree Elphaba had wanted her to meet her at. "Elphaba? You here?" She called, looking around for the green girl. Suddenly, Elphaba jumped out of the tree, making Daphne jump two feet off the ground. "Elphaba! You scared me!" Daphne shrieked. "That was the point." Elphaba cackled, obviously proud of herself for scaring Daphne.

"You know, you really need to learn to be a little more friendly." Daphne commented, scowling at Elphaba. "That's a little hard when I haven't been in direct contact with people for almost my entire life." Elphaba sighed, knowing Daphne was right. "Well, your gonna teach me sorcery, so maybe I can teach you to be more friendly. I'm sure I can teach you. I've been told I'm the most friendly and likable person at Shiz." Daphne offered, smiling at the green girl.

"You'd really help me?" Elphaba asked, a little surprised. "Of course! Think of it as your payment for teaching me how to use my magic." Daphne replied, grinning. "Well, if you really think you can help me, I don't see why not." Elphaba didn't know if anything could help her, but it was worth a try.

"So, should we start my sorcery lesson now?" Daphne asked, wanting to get started right away. The sooner she learns to control her powers, the better. "Sounds good to me. Now, we wouldn't want you to start using magic without being able to control it, so we're gonna start with a simple control exercise." Elphaba told her, creating a tiny green orb. "I'm going to hand you this orb, and I want you to try to keep it aloft without touching it." Elphaba explained the exercise, then demonstrated what to do, her hands spread apart and the green orb floating between her hands.

"I-i don't know if I can do that..." Daphne was worried that she would fail the exercise. "Don't worry, Daphne. It's easier then it looks. Plus, until you try you'll never know!" Elphaba chuckled, remembering the motto Morrible had taught her when Elphaba started learning magic. "Okay. If you say so." Daphne nodded, holding her hands out like Elphaba had shown her. Elphaba waved her hand and the the orb floated to the gap in between Daphne's hands.

"I'm still holding the orb up, but when I let go, I need you to focus all your magic towards the orb to keep it from falling. Okay?" Elphaba asked. Daphne just nodded. "Okay. One...two...three!" Elphaba released the orb, letting Daphne focus on holding it up herself. Daphne did exactly what Elphaba told her, trying her best to keep the orb aloft. The tiny green ball did bob up and down a little, but it was indeed floating.

"Great! Try to keep the orb floating for one minute without dropping it." Elphaba instructed. Daphne didn't respond, trying really hard to not drop the orb. She was so absorbed in her exercise, that she didn't even hear Elphaba say to stop after the minute was up. "Daphne! Your done!" Elphaba ended up shouting in order to get Daphne's attention. Daphne was so surprised by Elphaba's shouting, that she dropped the orb. As the orb hit the ground, it exploded into a shower of green sparkles.

"I-i'm so sorry! I didn't mean to drop it!" Daphne apologized, thinking she was in trouble. "No need to apologize. You went at least thirty seconds overtime! Believe it or not, your very talented. When Madame Morrible first had me do this exercise, I dropped the orb in the first thirty seconds! If you decide to continue with these lessons, you could grow to do great things." Elphaba grinned, placing her hand on Daphne's shoulder. "You really think so?" Daphne asked, obviously not believing that she was really that talented. "I don't think, I know. So what do you think? Wanna meet me here again tomorrow night?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes! I'd love to learn more from you!" Daphne cried, excitedly. "Great! Then I'll see you back here tomorrow at 6:00. Until then, I want you to continue practicing that exercise I taught you. I don't want you trying to create your own magic orb yet, though. So try using any small object you can find in your dorm. I'll see you tomorrow." Elphaba explained before turning and walking back inside.

Daphne was so excited. Elphaba had said she could do great things, but was that really true? She glanced down at her hands, smiling. She quickly ran back inside and up to her dorm, excited to tell Madison about what Elphaba had told her.

* * *

Madison sat at the window the whole time, watching Daphne's magic lesson. She wasn't mad anymore. No, now she was jealous. What if Daphne decided that she wanted Elphaba as a best friend instead of her? Elphaba was obviously more fun then she was. Maybe it was better for Daphne to have a friend who also has magical powers.

Madison heard the sound of a door opening and closing. "Hi, Maddy!" Daphne called from behind her. "Have fun with your little magic lesson?" Madison asked, trying to sound happier then she really was. "Yes! Elphaba is teaching me how to control my powers right now. Guess what? Elphaba said that if I work really hard, I can do great things!" Daphne went on and on about everything Elphaba had told her, and it was driving Madison crazy. "Oh, how wonderful! I'm so honored to have a witch for a roommate!" Madison made a sarcastic remark, unable to control her jealousy anymore.

"W-what?" Daphne asked, a little surprised at what Madison had said. "It must be so much fun having those amazing magical powers! Obviously your gonna want to be friends with someone else who shares your talented! I'm sure Elphaba would be so happy to take the job!" Madison tried not to yell, but her anger was getting the better of her.

"Maddy..." Daphne began, but Madison cut her off before she could say anything else. "Don't call me that! J-just go away!" Tears streamed down Madison's cheeks. She felt like she had lost her friend to a green girl. How could Daphne wanna be friends with a stupid green witch instead of her? She felt like she had been betrayed. Madison walked over to her bed, laid down, and covered herself with her blanket.

Daphne did the same, not saying another word. Despite what Madison had said, she was kinda hoping that Daphne would say something, but there was nothing but silence. Maybe she was right about Daphne not wanting to be her friend anymore. Maybe she really did want Elphaba as a best friend. Whatever the reason was, it made Madison wanna cry. _Goodbye, friend..._


	9. The Attack

Chapter 9

The next morning, Elphaba and Nessa walked though the halls, heading for their first class. "So, how did the magic lesson go last night?" Nessa asked. Nessa had already been asleep when Elphaba got back last night, so Elphaba hadn't gotten to tell her anything. "It went great! Daphne has so much potential, she just needs someone to help her. That's why I offered to continue the magic lessons. She seems really excited to learn how to use her powers." Elphaba explained, a grin on her face.

"I'm so proud of you Fabala! I think you're finally gonna be able to make some friends." Nessa hugged her sister. Elphaba's grin turned to a scowl. "Don't be ridiculous, Nessa! Who'd wanna be friends with the artichoke?"

"I'm serious, Fabala! Just because you don't believe anyone could like you doesn't mean it's true." Nessa scolded her sister for speaking so lowly of herself. Nessa wanted to prove to Elphaba that she was special and beautiful, but she just didn't know how. She was starting to think that there was nothing she herself could do to help. This was a job for someone else. But who? Who would be able to convince Elphaba that she was beautiful?

Suddenly, someone tripped Nessa, causing her to shriek and fall. "Nessa!" Elphaba cried. She tried to help her sister up, but someone grabbed the green girl from behind, slamming her face-first into a wall. The impact of the blow caused Elphaba's glasses to shatter and fall to the floor in a million pieces. "Fabala!" Nessa cried, scrambling to her feet. "Nessa, run!" Elphaba yelled, not wanting her to get hurt by the attackers. Elphaba couldn't see anything, but she heard the sound of Nessa's footsteps running in the opposite direction, away from them.

"Let the little girl go. We have what we want." A new voice instructed his friends. The voice obviously came from a male. "Let me go right now!" Elphaba demanded, feeling someone pull her hands behind her back and tied with rope. "Not a chance, ghost! You're gonna pay for all those years you've tormented to students of this school!" Her attacker growled. "I'm not a ghost! And it's not my fault all of you students are idiots who make fun of anyone who is different!" Elphaba protested. "Shut up!" the boy yelled, slamming her head into the wall again.

Dizziness took over Elphaba, making her fall to the floor when the boy let go of her. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes now. "Help..." She whispered, wanting this to end right now. "Nobody can help you now." Another voice, probably one of the boy who captured her's friend, laughed at the helpless green girl.

"Throw her in that closet over there." The leader instructed his friend, who obediently grabbed hold of Elphaba's long black hair and threw her into a closet. "I hope you die in here." The boy growled. Elphaba suddenly felt something hard hit her in the head, and her already blurry vision went black.

* * *

Nessa ran to Glinda's room and pounded on the door. "Help! I need help!" Nessa cried, trying to open the door. A second later, Glinda opened the door, looking worried. "What's wrong Nessa? What's going on?" She asked. "It's Elphaba! We were going to class together, and we were attacked by someone! I got away, but they still have Elphaba! We need to go find her before something terrible happens!" Nessa broke into tears, terrified for her sister's safety.

"What!? Don't worry, I'll help! But we should find Fiyero too. He can help too." Glinda grabbed Nessa's hand and they ran all the way to Fiyero's room. When they got there, Glinda frantically knocked on the door. "Fiyero Tiggular, get out here right now!" Glinda demanded. Fiyero opened the door, grinning at the two girls. "Hey, Glinda. Hey Nessa. What's going on?" He asked. "What's going on is Elphaba's in trouble!" Glinda scowled at him.

Fiyero suddenly went pale when he heard that. He had never told anyone this, but ever since he first saw Elphaba at the Welcome Ball, he somehow had fallen in love with her. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to the beautiful green girl. "Lead the way." He told Nessa. Nessa nodded and led her two friends through the halls to where she had left Elphaba.

Glinda almost feinted when she saw blood all over the floor and wall. "Fabala!" Nessa screamed, falling to the floor, crying. Fiyero saw the trail of blood leading to the supplies closet. He ran over and swung the door open to find Elphaba, unconscious and covered in blood. "She's in here!" He called to Glinda and Nessa. They ran over to the closet, where Fiyero was already kneeling down, cradling Elphaba in his arms.

"I'm gonna kill whoever did this to her." He growled, holding the green girl close to him. "We have to get her to the hospital wing!" Glinda cried, horrified at how badly Elphaba had been hurt. "I'll take her. You and Nessa go tell Morrible. She needs to know about this." Fiyero instructed, standing up with Elphaba still in his arms.

"I-is she gonna be okay?" Nessa asked between sobs. "I don't know. But we have to try to help her." Fiyero replied, looking down at Elphaba's face which had turned a paler shade of green then it should have been. "We'll meet you at the hospital wing after we find Morrible." Glinda told him before taking Nessa's hand and running back to find Morrible. Fiyero nodded before taking Elphaba and running to the hospital wing.

**Now before you kill me, think about how if you kill me now, you won't find out if Elphaba survives or not! Lol. Anyways, there's finally gonna be some Fiyeraba in the story! Yay! Does that at least make you happy?**

**Brooms, bubbles, and hugs**

**Elphabalover101**


	10. Blind

Chapter 10

Elphaba woke up a few days later to complete and utter darkness. Though she couldn't see anything, she could feel someone next to her, holding her hand. "H-hello?" Elphaba asked weakly. "Fabala! Your awake!" A familiar voice cried from next to her. "Nessa? I-is that you?" Elphaba still couldn't see anything. "It's me, Fabala. I'm right here." Nessa assured her, squeezing her sister's hand gently. "I-i need my glasses." Elphaba murmured, squinting her eyes to try to make out where Nessa was.

Elphaba felt Nessa let go of her hand, and a few seconds later, she felt something come to rest on the bridge of her nose. But for some reason, her vision didn't get any better. "Nessa, I need my glasses. I can't see anything." Elphaba repeated, thinking Nessa hadn't heard her before. "What do you mean? I just gave you your glasses." Nessa told her, getting worried that Elphaba still couldn't see anything. "Did you sure they're the right glasses?" Elphaba asked, also getting worried. "Yes! I went to get you new glasses and I told the lady at the store what kind of lenses you needed. You should be able to see right now. Do you want me to get the doctor?" Nessa asked, getting up from her seat. "Yes. Something isn't right." Elphaba nodded, which she soon regretted because it caused a wave of dizziness to take over again.

"Okay. I'll be right back, Fabala." Nessa hugged Elphaba before leaving the room. It didn't take long before Elphaba once again heard footsteps approaching. "I'm back, Fabala. The doctor is going to find out what's going on, okay?" Nessa held Elphaba's hand again. "Thank you, Nessa." Elphaba gave her a weak smile. "What seems to be the problem, Miss Elphaba?" A new voice, the doctor, asked. "I-i'm wearing my glasses, but I still can't see anything. What's going on?" Elphaba asked, scared of what the doctor might say.

There was a long silence. "Well...when you were brought here, I found that you had several severe head injuries. You also had some brain damage. Whatever happened to you, I think might have blinded you." The doctor explained. "I-i'm blind?" Elphaba asked, horrified at what she had just heard. "I'm afraid so. I'm sorry Miss Elphaba, but there is nothing I can do. It could have been worse, though. I was expecting you to not remember anything, but it seems you got off easy. Now if that's all, I should be going." The doctor apologized.

"I'i'll be fine. Thank you." Elphaba said, her voice barely audible. She heard footsteps moving away from her then the door clicked shut. "Fabala? Are you okay?" Nessa asked after a few minutes of silence. "I'm blind..." Elphaba murmured once again, more to herself then to Nessa. "Fabala? D-do you mind telling me what happened after I ran away from that attack?" Nessa asked, wanting to find out what had happened that caused her sister go go blind.

"I-i guess so. After you left, those idiots who attacked me tied me up. I know during the time they had me, my head was hit at least two other times, but it could have been more. I think the second time my head was hit was one of the boys kicking me in the head. It was horrible, Nessa. I thought I was gonna die in that closet they left me in." Elphaba burst into tears.

The attack had been terrifying. "Don't cry, Fabala! You're safe now! Nobody is gonna hurt you anymore." Elphaba felt Nessa wrap her arms around her. "I-it's too late! I'm blind, Nessa! Those boys wanted me to never see the light of day again, and they got what they wanted. Maybe not in the way they wanted it to happen, but they still got what they wanted! This is why I became the ghost in the first place! I used to live in fear of the students. But as a ghost, the students would fear me instead! I didn't have to worry about them anymore, because they didn't dare come near me! Just go ahead and kill me, Nessa! I don't wanna deal with this anymore!" Elphaba cried into Nessa's shoulder.

"Fabala, I am not going to kill you! Has your life really been that terrible? That you don't believe you deserve to live?" Nessa asked, not believing that anyone's life could be that hard. "Well unlike you, I'm an ugly, green artichoke who nobody likes! Of course, you wouldn't understand. Father's always loved you, treating you like your the most precious thing in Oz. Well life isn't as beautiful and perfect as you think it is! Not everyone is spoiled and treated like a princess! When I still lived with father, I was treated like a slave! Four years old and I was a slave! He told me himself that if I weren't so young, he would have killed me! So just shut up and go away!" Elphaba shouted, anger bubbling up inside her. "Fabala..." Nessa squeezed Elphaba's hand. "GO AWAY!" Elphaba screamed, pushing her away.

Nessa couldn't hold back tears. Elphaba was right. Life wasn't as beautiful for some people as it was for herself. Nessa ran out of the hospital wing, in tears.

* * *

Madison was sitting outside reading a book, when Avaric walked by with some of his friends, laughing about something that must have been really funny. Most likely their latest prank. "What did you do this time?" Madison glared at the group. "What's it matter to you?" Avaric laughed at her. "Tell me!" Madison demanded.

"A few days ago we totally sent the ghost to the hospital wing." Avaric told her. "What!? What did you do to her!?" Madison was on her feet now. "Let's just say I'm surprised she didn't die in that closet we left her in." He told her. "Okay, I hate Elphaba as much as the next person, but there is no excuse to hurt someone like that!" Madison yelled. "And what are you gonna do about it?" Avaric asked, not thinking Madison could cause much damage.

Madison punched him hard in the face, giving him a broken nose. "Madison! What in Oz are you doing!" A voice shrieked from behind her. Madison turned to see Daphne. "Avaric beat up Elphaba and left her in a closet to die!" Madison shouted at her ex-best friend. "WHAT!? Nobody hurts Elphaba!" Daphne joined Madison is teaching Avaric not to mess with other people.

After five minutes, Avaric managed to escape, obviously learning his lesson. Madison high-fived Daphne, but then remembered that they weren't friends anymore. She turned away. "Maddy..." Daphne began, but Madison interrupted her. "This doesn't change the fact that we still aren't friends." Madison muttered. "I-i'm going to go check on Elphaba." Daphne whispered before running off towards the hospital wing.

Daphne was almost to the hospital wing, when she saw Nessa sitting up against a wall, crying. "Nessa? Whats wrong? Is Elphaba okay?" Daphne asked, walking over to Nessa. "F-fabala's blind!" Nesa cried, not looking up at Daphne. "What!?" Daphne shrieked. "S-she had brain damage from the attack, a-and it blinded her! Elphaba will never see again! I should never have listened to her when she told me to run!" Nessa buried her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. "But is she alive?" Daphne asked, wrapping Nessa in a hug. "Y-yes. But I don't know how long that will last!" Nessa cried. "W-what do you mean?" Daphne was getting really worried now.

"S-she wants to die! She asked me to kill her so she wouldn't have to live her miserable life anymore! I'm scared she might try to kill herself since I refused to kill her!" Nessa told Daphne, trying to stop herself from crying, but failed horribly. "Maybe I can go talk to her." Daphne suggested, standing up. But Nessa grabbed onto her hand to stop her. "No! She's doesn't want any visitors right now!" Nessa told her. "But why? Doesn't she know we care about her?" Daphne asked.

"I've tried to tell her that, but she won't listen! She doesn't believe that anyone could care about her. She believed that even before she got hurt. I've been trying to convince her otherwise, but she won't listen! I don't think there's anything we can do to help her right now." Nessa explained, still not letting go of Daphne's hand.

"Well...I guess we can leave her alone for now. But I'm eventually gonna come back and talk to her." Daphne finally gave in to what Nessa had said. "Thank you. I think she just needs some time to think about what's happened. C-can you come and sit in my room with me? I don't wanna be alone." Nessa asked. "Of course, Nessa! Don't worry, you won't have to get through this alone. Elphaba won't either. We'll all be with her when she needs us." Daphne assured her, helping Nessa to stand up. After that, they silently walked back to Nessa and Elphaba's room. They just hoped Elphaba would be okay.


	11. Gone

**Thank you everyone for not killing me! Okay, before I post the chapter, I have a personally message for Elphaba'sGirl: Sorry, but I'm afraid Elphaba's blindness is permanent. You should feel lucky I didn't listen to Nelly when she told me to kill Elphaba. Lol**

Chapter 11

Daphne had stayed the night in Nessa's room in case she needed someone to be there for her. She knew how worried Nessa was about Elphaba. Daphne was worried as well. Nessa tossed and turned in her bed, obviously have a horrible nightmare.

_Nessa was no longer in her room. She was once again walking down the hall to class with Elphaba. They were talking, when they were once again attacked by Avaric and his friends. "Nessa, run!" Elphaba yelled to Nessa. Nessa was about to run away, but she couldn't move. It was if her feet were glued to the floor. This was just like when the attack had actually happened, except this time, Nessa couldn't leave. _

_Nessa saw the dream version of herself run away. "Let the little girl go. We have what we want." Avaric told his friends. "Let me go right now!" Elphaba yelled as Avaric tied her hands. "Not a chance ghost! You're gonna pay for all those years you tormented the students of this school." Avaric told her._

_The scene went on like the actual attack. Nessa screamed when the attackers bashed Elphaba's head into the wall, but nobody could hear her. It was as if Nessa was completely invisible to everyone. She wanted to run, but she still couldn't move, being forced to watch her older sister being beaten to near death. "No! Don't hurt Fabala!" Nessa screamed, but once again, nobody heard her. She remained frozen in place until Elphaba dropped to the floor, covered in blood and barely conscious. "Help..." Elphaba whispered through tears._

_Nessa ran over and tried to hug her sister, but like she was a ghost, her arms went right through Elphaba. "I-it's okay, Fabala! I'm right here!" Nessa told the dream version of her sister, fighting back tears. Never before had Nessa seen Elphaba so weak and helpless. "Throw her in that closet over there!" Avaric ordered one of his friends. "No! I won't let you touch Fabala!" Nessa protested, but Avaric's friend grabbed Elphaba anyways, throwing the green girl into the supplies closet. Nessa ran into the closet and kneeled down next to Elphaba. "Fabala? Fabala, can you hear me? Please answer me!" Nessa pleaded, trying to hug Elphaba, but still couldn't touch anything. "I hope you die in here." Avaric's friend said before kicked Elphaba really hard in the head, making Elphaba fall unconscious. "Fabala!" Nessa screamed._

Nessa woke up in her bed, screaming. Daphne was already sitting beside Nessa, frantically trying to shake her awake. "Nessa! What happened?" Daphne asked when Nessa had finally woken up. "I-i saw it! I saw the attack! It was so horrible! She was so weak and helpless, and there was nothing I could do to help her!" Nessa cried, tears falling down her face. "Who? What are you talking about?" Daphne asked, completely confused at what Nessa was talking about.

"The attack! The attack on Fabala! Except I couldn't run this time! I was frozen in place and I was forced to watch the whole thing! It was horrible!" Nessa explained, crying into Daphne's shoulder. "Oh, Nessa! I'm so sorry! Don't worry, it's over now. Elphaba is safe. Nothing is going to happen to her." Daphne assured her, trying her best to comfort the crying girl. "I-i wanna go see her..." Nessa told her, managing to not cry as much as before. "I think that's a good idea. Let's go visit Elphaba." Daphne smiled, helping Nessa out of bed.

* * *

A few minutes later, Daphne and Nessa stopped outside the hospital wing. "Nessa? I think you should wait here until we know that Elphaba's calmed down a bit. I don't want her to yell at you like she did before again." Daphne told Nessa. "Okay." Nessa nodded before Daphne disappeared through the door.

"Elphaba? You awake?" Daphne asked, sitting in the chair next to Elphaba's hospital bed. "Daphne? Is that you?" Elphaba looked around, trying to figure out where Daphne was. "I'm right here, Elphie. You okay?" Daphne asked, taking Elphaba's hand let the green girl know where she was. "I-i'm blind..." Elphaba's voice was barely audible when she said that. "I know. I'm sorry this happened to you. But don't worry, you're going to be okay. Nobody is gonna hurt you again." Daphne assured her.

"I-it's too late. The damage has been done. The doctor told me this morning that I'll never be able to see again." Elphaba told her, looking towards where she decided Daphne was sitting. Daphne's heart broke when she saw the blank look in Elphaba's eyes. The blank look that proved Elphaba truly was blind. "I'm sorry, Elphaba. You just need to remember Nessa and I will be here for you, no matter what happens. Speaking of Nessa, she's waiting outside. Do you mind if she comes in? She really wants to see you." Daphne told Elphaba.

"I guess Nessa can come in." Elphaba sighed. "Okay. I'll be right back." Daphne told her before getting up and walked to the door. Daphne peaked her head out of the room and turned to see Nessa sitting against the wall. "Nessa? Elphaba said you can come in." Daphne said. Nessa immediately jumped to her feet and walked into Elphaba's room with Daphne. Daphen had sat down in the chair again, so Nessa just kneeled down next to Elphaba's bed. "Hi, Fabala. How are you feeling?" Nessa asked her sister.

"I've been better." Elphaba muttered. "Fabala, I had a dream last night. It was the attack, but I couldn't leave this time. If what I saw was true, you're not okay, and you're lucky to be alive." Nessa said, holding Elphaba's hand. Elphaba turned away from where Nessa and Daphne were. "I'm sorry you had to see that." She whispered, tears falling down her face. Elphaba had never wanted anyone to see her cry. She thought of it as a sign of weakness, and the green girl hated feeling weak.

Just because she was weak on the inside doesn't mean she had to let people know about that side of herself. "If it makes you feel any better, I beat Avaric up for you." Daphne said, trying to cheer Elphaba up a little. "Avaric?" Elphaba asked, still not knowing the identity of her attacker. "Ya. He's the guy who attacked you. Madison and I found out it was Avaric who did this, and we taught him and his friends a lesson not to mess with you." Daphne explained who Avaric was.

"Unfortunately, that's no help at all. As I said before, the damage has been done. You might as well just leave me alone and get on with you're lives. You shouldn't feel obligated to have sympathy for me. It'll be easier for all of us if you just forget I even exist." Elphaba muttered, still not looking in their direction. "Fabala, no! We're not going to forget about you!" Nessa protested, holding Elphaba's hand tightly. Elphaba yanked her hand out of her sister's grip. "Please just leave. I don't wanna have to yell at you again." Elphaba told them, trying not to cry.

Daphne sighed, standing up. "We'll leave. But just know we'll be back later." She said. Nessa stood up and gave Elphaba a big hug. "Goodbye, Fabala." She said before both girls left the room.

* * *

A few hours later, Nessa sat in Glinda's room. Glinda sat behind her, braiding her hair. "I wish we could go talk to Fabala again." Nessa sighed. "Well, Elphie needs some alone. But that doesn't mean we can't try to enjoy ourselves while she has some time to think." Glinda replied, securing Nessa's braid with a pink hair ribbon. "I guess so. I just feel like it's my fault this happened. I feel like if I had stayed instead of running away from the attack, Elphaba wouldn't be as badly hurt." Nessa looked down at her feet.

"You shouldn't blame yourself. If you had stayed, you would probably be stuck in the hospital wing along with Elphie. You just need to realize that there was nothing you could have done. Don't worry, Elphie will be fine soon enough. Just give her some time." Glinda assured her, smiling at Nessa. "How's Fiyero holding up? I haven't seen him since he took Fabala to the hospital wing." Nessa asked, wondering where Fiyero had disappeared to.

"He hasn't left his dorm since the day of the attack. He's worried sick about Elphie. Did you know he loves her?" Glinda asked. "Wait, what!?" Nessa almost fell off the bed when Glinda said that. "Fiyero loves Elphie. It's pretty obvious, really. Haven't you noticed the way he looks at her?" Glinda giggled at the thought. "S-since when?" Nessa asked, still not believing it. "Since the Welcome Ball. I don't blame him. Elphaba's a beautiful girl." Glinda told her.

"I know she's beautiful, but Fabala won't listen to me. Whenever I mention she pretty or special in any way, she tells me to stop lying. I've given up on trying to convince her otherwise, but maybe Fiyero can help convince her it's true! Maybe this is exactly what Fabala needs! Someone to love her!" Nessa squealed, excited at her new discovery. Despite what Elphaba thought, Nessa knew she deserved someone to love her.

"Sweet Oz, you're right!We need to go get Fiyero to talk to Elphie!" Glinda jumped to her feet. Nessa followed Glinda out the door and through the halls. "Slow down, glinda! I'm still not used to being ale to walk!" Nessa called to Glinda, trying to catch up with the excited blonde girl. "Oh, sorry Nessa! I'm just really excited!" Glinda slowed down for Nessa, allowing her to catch up. "I know. I'm excited too." Nessa smiled at her.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the door of Fiyero's dorm room. Nessa knocked on the door, and a few seconds later, Fiyero opened the door. Fiyero didn't look the same as he did the last time the girls had seen him. He looked a lot more tired then usual. In fact, he looked as if he hadn't slept since the day of the attack. "What do you want?" He muttered, obviously not wanting to be bothered. "Fiyero, Elphie's awake if you wanna go see her." Glinda told him.

Fiyero suddenly became a little more interested. "She is? Is she okay? How's she doing?" Fiyero started asking a bunch of questions. Nessa and Glinda glanced at each other, smirking at how worried Fiyero was about Elphaba. Glinda had been right about him liking Elphaba. Then they quickly turned by to Fiyero. "She's fine, but...well...Elphaba's blind." Glinda's voice got quieter when she said that last part.

"W-what?" Fiyero was shocked at what he just heard. "She had brain damage from having her head hit so many times, and it caused her to go blind." Nessa explained, forcing herself not to cry at the thought. "I wanna see her." Fiyero said after a few minutes of silence. "I'm sure she'd like that." Glinda smiled.

They didn't waste any time before heading back towards the hospital wing. Glinda and Nessa kept grinning at each other the whole way. Their plan was working perfectly. They just hoped Elphaba wouldn't be too stubborn to not see that Fiyero loved her.

They arrived at the hospital wing awhile later. "Try to be gentle with her. She's still upset about being blind." Nessa told Fiyero when they arrived outside of Elphaba's room. Fiyero just nodded even though he hadn't heard a thing she said. He was just really worried about how Elphaba was doing. Glinda opened the door to elphaba's room. "Elphie, you have a..." But she never got a chance to finish what she was saying. Fiyero and Nessa peaked inside the room, to see Elphaba's bed was completely empty.

"Elphie? Elphaba, this isn't funny! Where are you?" Nessa called, worried now. "She's not here!" Glinda shrieked. Suddenly, Nessa remembered what Elphaba had asked of her the day before. "I-i think I know what's going on..." Nessa's voice was so quiet that it was barely audible. "What? Where is she?" Fiyero asked, scared of what Nessa might say. "Yesterday, she wanted me to kill her. I refused, of course. But, well...now I think she's going to try to do the job herself..."


	12. Safe

Chapter 12

"What do you mean!?" Fiyero demanded. Of course, he knew what Nessa had meant, he just didn't wanna believe it. "She's going to try and kill herself." Nessa could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "But why in Oz would she do that!?" Fiyero asked, completely shocked that Elphaba would to do this. "From what I've heard from Fabala, her life has been a living hell from the moment she was born. She's lasted this long, but I think the attack was her final breaking point. She doesn't even believe she's beautiful in any way. T-that's why we wanted you to talk to her. Glinda and I know you like Fabala as more then a friend. We thought you might be able to talk some sense into her." Nessa explained.

"H-how did you know I liked Elphaba?" Fiyero was completely shocked that they knew. "It's pretty obvious, really. I know love when I see it." Glinda told him. Glinda may not be book smart, but she was the go-to girl when it came to love (or fashion). "Well, none of that matters right now. We have to find Elphaba!" Fiyero said, worried about where Elphaba was.

"You're right. I might even know where she went. Every once in awhile when Elphaba is especially upset, she'll tell me she just wants to jump into Suicide Canal. Maybe that's where she went!" Nessa explained. "She's gonna jump into Suicide Canal!?" Fiyero didn't waste any time to run out of the room and outside. If Nessa was right, Elphaba wouldn't be alive much longer. "Fiyero, wait for us!" Glinda called, she and Nessa running after Fiyero.

* * *

Elphaba stood at the edge of the canal, listening to the raging waters below her. she didn't wanna do this, but life was becoming unbearable. Elphaba was about to jump, when she heard someone behind her. "Elphaba! What are you doing!?" Fiyero called to her, panic plainly audible in his voice. "What would you care what I was doing? Most people would be thrilled to see the green girl jump into Suicide Canal." Elphaba muttered, not turning to look at him. There was no point trying to see him since she was clearly blind anyways.

"You can't! What about your life?" Fiyero stepped closer to where she was standing. Glinda and Nessa were standing a distance away, watching the conversation. "What life? I have no life! I don't wanna live if it means I'm going to be tortured for the fact that I'm different!" Elphaba screamed at him. "Please, Elphaba! I want to help you! But I can't if you don't let me." Fiyero spoke calmly, trying to get her to come to him.

A tear fell down Elphaba's cheek. "Nobody can help me." She whispered. And before Fiyero, Nessa and Glinda could stop her, Elphaba jumped off the edge of the cliff, right into the raging river. "Elphaba!" Fiyero screamed, jumping in after her. It was a crazy thing to do, but he had to save Elphaba.

It didn't take long for Elphaba to be pulled completely under the water. Of course, she didn't care if she was drowning. That was the point, after all. She was almost unconscious by the time she felt someone grab onto her. She tried to make the person let go of her, but she was already too weak to put up much of a struggle. A few minutes later, Elphaba was dragged out of the water by whoever had saved her. "Elphaba? Elphaba, please be alive!" She heard Fiyero's voice, revealing the identity of her hero.

Elphaba laid on the ground, coughing all the water out of her lungs. Fiyero breathed a sigh of relief, happy to know that Elphaba was alive. "W-why did you s-save me?" Elphaba managed to ask after a few minutes of catching her breath. "I couldn't just let you kill yourself." Fiyero held her close to him when he noticed she was shivering. "B-but why?" Elphaba repeated her question, still wanting an answer.

Elphaba waited for a response, but instead of Fiyero saying anything else, Elphaba felt him press his lips to hers. Instead of pulling away, Elphaba melted into his embrace, kissing him in return. He pulled back a few minutes later. "That's why." He whispered. "I-i don't understand." Elphaba couldn't believe he had just kissed her. "You don't have to. You just need to know that I love you and nobody is ever going to hurt you again." Fiyero took off his jacket and wrapped it around Elphaba's shivering form.

Elphaba didn't respond after that. She was completely speechless. "Come on. Let's get you inside so you can dry off." Fiyero said, lifting her into his arms and carrying her back inside the school. Glinda and Nessa followed them inside. "Let's take her up to my dorm. Fabala shouldn't have to stay in the hospital wing anymore. I think she'd be more comfortable in her own bed." Nessa suggested, leading them up to her room. She opened the door and they all walked inside.

"Nessa's you go help Elphaba get some dry cloths on." Fiyero instructed, carefully setting Elphaba down on her feet. Nessa had already grabbed some cloths out of Elphaba's drawer and led her sister to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, they came back out. Elphaba was still shivering, but at least she had dried off. Fiyero held both of Elphaba's hands and slowly led her to her bed. For some reason, Elphaba didn't mind being led around like she was a helpless child. She was too tired to care. She just onto Fiyero's hands and followed him. A few more steps and they stopped walking. "Okay, you can sit down now." Fiyero told her. Elphaba obeyed, falling backwards onto the bed and laying her head on the pillow.

"Now you just rest, okay? I'll be right here if you need me." Fiyero pulled Elphaba's blanket up to her chin before sitting down in a chair next to her bed. "Y-you'll be here the whole time? You're not gonna leave me, right?" Elphaba asked, not wanting to be alone. "The whole time. I promise. Now go to sleep." Fiyero said, kissing her forehead. And soon, Elphaba was fast asleep.


	13. Problems

Chapter 13

Fiyero woke up the next morning to a loud crashing sound. He jumped up from the chair he had slept of all night and looked around to try and figure out what had happened. His eyes suddenly fell on Elphaba, who had obviously bumped into the nightstand and fell over. "Elphaba, what in Oz are you doing out of bed?" Fiyero demanded, running over to the green girl.

"Well, I was trying to find the closet so I could get my school uniform." Elphaba muttered, allowing Fiyero to help her get up. "Wait, what!? Maybe you should rest for today. You've went through a lot in the past few days." Fiyero tried to get her to sit down, but Elphaba just shook him off. "I feel fine! Plus, I've missed enough school. I'm not letting myself fall behind. Now help me find my uniform!" Elphaba held her hands out in front of her, trying to feel around for the closet.

Nessa woke up a minute later. "What's going on? Fabala, why are you not in bed?" She asked, getting out of her bed. "Can you all please stop babying me!? Just because I'm blind doesn't make me useless! I am going to classes today, and that's final!" Elphaba would have glared at both of them if she could see where they were. Elphaba shrieked as she bumped into a book shelf and books came toppling down on her head.

"Fabala!" Nessa quickly fell to her knees next to Elphaba, who was one again on the floor. Tears were welling up in Elphaba's eyes. "Okay, your right! I'm useless!" Elphaba cried, pulling her knees up to her chest and crying into her hands. "Don't say that! You're not useless. You just need a little more help then you used to." Nessa wrapped her arms around her sister, hugging her tight.

"Stop lying! You know it's true! I can't even find the stupid closet!" Elphaba scowled at Nessa. "Elphaba, everyone needs point at some point in their life. And this is that point for you. Don't worry, Nessa and I will be right next to you to help whenever you need it." Fiyero assured her, holding Elphaba's hand and helping her out of the pile of fallen books. "I don't wanna be a burden." Elphaba whispered, her blind gaze falling on the floor.

"Why would you say that? You would never be a burden! Now, are you sure you don't wanna rest for one more day?" Fiyero asked. Elphaba just sighed. "I'm fine. Now for the last time, can someone please help me find my uniform?"

"I'll help you, Fabala." Nessa volunteered, taking Elphaba's hands and leading her to the closet, which turned out to be all the way on the other side of the room. Nessa took Elphaba's uniform off it's hanger and handed it to her sister then led her to the bathroom. "Do you need any help changing?" Nessa asked. "No, I can do it myself." Elphaba assured her, wanting to prove that she wasn't completely useless.

Elphaba finally came back out of the bathroom about fifteen minutes later. Amazingly enough, Elphaba had managed to put her uniform on correctly. Her braid was a mess though. Nessa held back a giggle on seeing Elphaba's hair. "Here, let me help you with your hair." Nessa said, grabbing a hairbrush and leading Elphaba to her bed and making her sit down.

"Just look at me! I can't even do my own hair." Elphaba sighed, allowing Nessa to undo Elphaba's bad attempt at a braid. "Don't say that! You just need to reteach yourself how to do it by yourself again." Nessa slowly brushed out Elphaba's long, black hair. "Father would kill me if he knew you were helping me like this." Elphaba muttered. "Why in Oz would he do that?" Nessa asked, shocked at what Elphaba had said.

"I already told you. To father, I'm nothing more then a servant. If he were here and saw you helping me, he would probably beat me and tell me I should be waiting on my hands and knees to serve you instead of letting you do my hair." Elphaba explained, then she slapped her hand over her mouth when she remembered Fiyero was still in the room. He had heard everything she had just said.

"Your father beats you?" Fiyero asked, sitting next to Elphaba on the bed. "I-it's nothing. Just forget what I just said." Elphaba didn't want Fiyero worrying about her more then he already was. "Please tell me. I want to know what's going on." Fiyero held Elphaba's hand. He was worried about her. Was it possible that not only the students hated Elphaba, but her father as well? "I don't wanna talk about it. It was a long time ago." Elphaba whispered, keeping her head down.

"Okay, Fabala, you're all set! We should head to class now." Nessa announced, finishing with Elphaba's hair. Elphaba was reliefed that Nessa had gone ahead and changed the subject. Nessa helped Elphaba get up and led her to the door. 'We'll talk later' Nessa mouthed to Fiyero, knowing Fiyero had to find out what was going on sooner or later. Elphaba couldn't keep her past from him nodded and followed the girls without saying another word.

Thankfully, the walk to class was quiet, other then a few random students making stupid jokes about Elphaba's skin. It turned out that nobody had found out Elphaba was blind yet, so Elphaba was grateful for that too. She already had enough with the green skin comments.

"Good morning! I'm pleased to be seeing you're back in class, Miss Elphaba." Doctor Dillimond greeted the group, the last sentence being meant for Elphaba though. "Thank you, Doctor Dillimond." Elphaba smiled in the direction she had heard her teachers voice. "Fiyero, can you go help Fabala find a seat? I'll be right back." Nessa knew Doctor Dillimond was going to need to know that Elphaba was blind. Blindness could be a real problem when it comes to learning. Fiyero nodded and led Elphaba to a seat near the front of the class.

Nessa walked over to Doctor Dillimond. "Miss Nessarose, is Elphaba alright? She seems a little...different." Doctor Dillimond asked Nessa, quietly enough that Elphaba wouldn't hear them. "Elphaba had brain damage from the attack, and it caused her to go blind. She can't see anything." Nessa explained, not raising her voice over a whisper. "Oh, that's terrible! Thank you for telling me, Miss Nessarose. You can go back to your seat now." Doctor Dillimond smiled at her. "Thank you Doctor Dillimond. The past few days have been really hard for her. I would hate for her grades to fall just because she can't see anymore." Nessa smiled before going back to sit next to Elphaba.

When Nessa sat down, Elphaba was randomly flipping threw the pages of her history book. "How am I suppose to read this thing?" Elphaba asked, scared that she would never be able to read anything ever again. "Don't worry, Fabala. I told Doctor Dillimond about you being blind, and I think he's going to try and figure something out." Nessa assured her sister. "Okay, Nessa. I hope you're right." Elphaba sighed, closing to book. She knew the next few weeks, if not the rest of her life, would be extremely difficult for her. But she had to get threw this. She just had to.


	14. The Visions

**(Sorry this took so long! This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written. It would have been longer, but I didn't wanna keep all of my wonderful readers waiting any longer, so I decided to put the rest of what I was gonna write in the next chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!)**

Chapter 14

Elphaba laid on her bed, her blank gaze on the ceiling. She had been awake for hours. You see, today was Elphaba's birthday. Most people would think that was wonderful, but Elphaba knew better. Her birthday had never been something to celebrate. When she lived back in Munchkinland, Frex would take it as a chance to punish her more then normal just for the fact that Elphaba was born at all. Elphaba winced at the dreadful memories.

It hadn't been much better here at Shiz, but she still never once had a happy memory from her birthday. Morrible would usually let her skip a day of class, which Elphaba was grateful for. She was never in the mood for classes on her birthday.

Elphaba was still awake when Nessa woke up. "Fabala? How long have you been awake?" She asked, confused to see Elphaba up so early. "How would I know? I can't see the stupid clock." Elphaba muttered, not looking away from the ceiling. "What's wrong?" Nessa asked, getting up and sitting next to Elphaba on her bed.

"It doesn't matter." Elphaba sighed, sitting up and pulling her knees to her chest. Nessa's gaze suddenly fell on Elphaba's calander. The square on that day's date read 'My birthday'. "Fabala, is today your birthday?" She asked, making Elphaba cringe at the very words. "Yes..." The green girl whispered, looking down. "Oh, Fabala! That's wonderful! Happy birthday!" Nessa pulled Elphaba into a warm hug. Elphaba tensed, having a flashback on her past.

* * *

"_Daddy! It's my birthday!" A four year old Elphaba shrieked, running down the stairs. "Why are you so cheerful? That was a dreadful day, the day you were born. Everyone's life would be better if you never existed!" Frex scowled at her. "W-what do you mean?" Elphaba took a step back, scared of the way Frex was talking to her. _

"_You're nothing more then a mistake! A hideous, sinful, green mistake! If you were never born, your sister wouldn't be crippled! If you were never born, your mother would still be alive! You cause nothing but misery in everyone's lives!" Frex yelled, throwing Elphaba to the ground. "I-i don't understand..." Elphaba was fighting back tears. "What do you not understand!? All you need to remember that you are nothing but a horrible mistake! Those stupid stories you always read speak of everyone finding love at some point in their lives. Well, in your case, that is a lie! Nobody could ever love you! Nobody ever has, and nobody ever will! Never forget that! You are nothing but a mistake!" _

* * *

"I'm nothing but a mistake...nobody could ever love me..." Elphaba whispered, rocking back and forth with her knees still pulled to her chest. "Fabala, what in Oz are you talking about?" Nessa asked, worried about Elphaba now. What was going on. "Everyone would be better off if I never existed..." Elphaba continued murmuring memories from her past. "What! B-but that's not true! Fabala, can you hear me? Fabala!?" Nessa was shaking Elphaba, but the green girl didn't seem to hear her and she wasn't responding to anything.

"Fabala, wake up!" Nessa was horrified. She jumped up from her bed and ran out of the room. She had to find help. Something was going on with Elphaba, and she had no idea what to do. The first person that came to Nessa's mind that might be able to help was Fiyero. Fiyero would help her. She just knew it.

* * *

Elphaba was still acting the same way when Nessa and Fiyero came rushing back into the room. "Elphaba? Fae, wake up!" Fiyero had sat down on the bed and pulled Elphaba into his arms. Fae was a nickname he had recently started calling Elphaba. "Nobody could ever love me..." Elphaba whispered, not waking up from the memory yet. "Wait, what!? Fae, that's not true! I love you!" Fiyero was completely horrified at the terrible things Elphaba was muttering about herself.

Suddenly, it got a whole lot worse. Elphaba let out a scream. "No, don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me!" Elphaba screamed, flailing her arms. "Fae, it's just me! It's me, Fiyero! I'm not gonna hurt you! Please wake up!" Fiyero pleaded, holding her tight. A second later, Elphaba seemed to snap back into reality. She was breathing hard, completely out of breath as if something horrible had just happened to her. Of course, that wouldn't surprise Nessa or Fiyero after what they had just witnessed.

"Fae, are you okay?" Fiyero asked, worried about her. Tears were streaming down Elphaba's cheeks. "I-i don't wanna talk about it." Elphaba whispered, not even trying to hold back her tears. "Shh, it's okay, Fae. I'm right here. Nothing is going to happen to you." Fiyero stroked her raven hair, whispering comforting things to her. Elphaba was shaking a little, but she seemed to be fine at the moment. He held her in his arms until Elphaba finally closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Nessa, what in Oz happened? Why was Elphaba acting like that?" Fiyero asked Nessa after he was sure Elphaba was completely asleep. He didn't put Elphaba down, scared that if he let her go, she might wake up and have one of those weird 'scenes' again. "I-i'm not sure. Fabala's calendar said it was her birthday, so I asked if it was true, and she didn't seem all to comfortable when she was it was true. So I told her I thought that was wonderful, and she froze up for a minute before she started muttering those horrendible things about herself! It was almost as if she wasn't even here. It was more like she was in some kind of trance. I-i don't know what's wrong! I hope it wasn't because of something I said!" There were tears in Nessa's eyes.

She was just so worried about her sister. "I'm sure it wasn't your fault, Nessa. You go to class, okay? I'll stay here with Fae." Fiyero wasn't about to abandon Elphaba for an entire day. There was obviously something going on with her, and he was gonna find out what. "Okay. I'll see you later. Please make sure nothing happens to Fabala again." Nessa grabbed her books before leaving the room.

After Nessa had left, Fiyero laid Elphaba back down on her bed, covering the green girl with a blanket. A minute later, Elphaba's eyes fluttered open again. "F-fiyero? Is that you?" She asked, feeling that someone was holding her hand. "It's me, Fae. You don't have to worry. Nothing is going to happen to you." Fiyero assured her. "Where's Nessa?" Elphaba asked, not hearing anyone else in the room. "I told her to go to class. I'm gonna stay with you all day, okay?" He told her. He wasn't gonna leave her side the whole day.

"B-but why?" Elphaba asked, confused that he would stay with her. "Because I love you." He smiled at her. Elphaba froze when he said that. "Fae? Fae, are you okay?" Fiyero asked, noticing that Elphaba had frozen up. Exactly the way Nessa had described what happened right before Elphaba had her little 'scene' earlier. As if on cue, Elphaba started muttering terrible things about herself again. "Nobody could ever love me...nobody could ever love me..." Elphaba whispered over and over again.

"Fae, don't say that! That's not true! Why would you ever say something like that?" Fiyero was scared. What was happening to Elphaba? This went on for five minutes before Fiyero finally got an idea. "Don't worry, Fae. I'll be right back." He whispered to Elphaba before leaving the room. Though Elphaba had been having a lot of troubles lately, she had still managed to keep her promise to teach Daphne sorcery. Maybe magic could help Elphaba. Daphne was probably Fiyero's only hope of helping Elphaba.

* * *

Daphne was sitting outside, reading a book, when Fiyero came running over to her. He looked frantic. "What's wrong, Fiyero?" Daphne asked, closing her book. "I don't have time to explain. Just run back to your room, grab all the spell books you can find, and come back to Elphaba's room." Fiyero instructed before running off again. "Wait, what!?" Daphne called after him, but Fiyero was already gone.

Daphne got up, deciding that she just needed to trust that this was important. So she headed to her room and grabbed every spell book on her shelf. There were about ten books piled in her arms by the time she left the room. She walked to Elphaba's room and knocked on the door. A second later, Fiyero opened the door. "Thank goodness you're here!" Fiyero grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room, closing the door behind them.

"Fiyero, what in Oz is going on!?" Daphne demanded. Suddenly, she heard whispers coming from Elphaba's bed. "Nobody could ever love me...nobody could ever love me..." The voice whispered over and over again. "Please Daphne, something is wrong with Elphaba! I've tried everything, but she's been like this all day and she doesn't seem to respond to anything! I was thinking maybe you could find some way to help her with your magic." Fiyero explained, leading her to Elphaba's bed.

Daphne gasped when she saw Elphaba. The green girl was shaking, muttering terrible things over and over again. "I-i'll try my best." Daphne told Fiyero before sitting on the bed next to Elphaba and putting her spell books down on the bedside table. She only had to look into Elphaba's eyes for a second to know what was going on. "I think she's having visions. Most likely of her past.

"Can you help her?" Fiyero asked. "I think so." Daphne replied, pulling one of her many books out of the pile on the table. She flipped threw the pages before stopping at a chapter labeled 'Visions'. She read the first paragraph out loud.

"Visions are very common to people with magic abilities. They can be a good thing, showing you things that have happened, and that will happen. Unfortunately, visions are uncontrollable and cannot be summoned whenever you want. Visions aren't always good either. Sometimes, visions of your past like to come back and haunt you. Visions like these are never a good thing. Your mind likes to remember bad things that have happened in the past and make you relive those memories over and over again through visions. Some people like to say that these kind of visions make you stronger, but that is a lie. These memories like to tear you apart from the inside, making you relive the darkest parts of your past till there is nothing left of you.

Unless stopped, there will be nothing left of you. The person you once were will be lost forever. There is no spell to stop these certain visions. Stopping them is something you must do yourself. You can't let the memories hurt you. They can't haunt you unless you allow them to." Daphne read.

"And you think this is what's going on with Elphaba?" Fiyero asked, even more worried now. "There's no doubt about it. We have to stop this or there won't be anything left of her." Daphne nodded, flipping threw another spell book now. "What are we gonna do? I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her!" Fiyero was holding Elphaba's hand a little too tight. "Shut up and be quiet! We can't panic, okay? I'm going to try to help Elphaba, but I have to find a spell so I can figure out what is causing these visions. But I can't do that if you keep panicking like this!" Daphne yelled, annoyed at Fiyero. She was just as worried as he was, but at least she could stay calm.

Fiyero stayed quiet, deciding that he just had to trust that Daphne knew what she was doing. A few minutes later, Daphne found what she was looking for. "I'm going to try to see into Elphaba's memories, okay? If I freeze up and stop responding to anything, don't panic. That just means that the spell worked. The book also says I might fall unconscious, so don't panic if that happens either. Stay here and take care of Elphaba. I'll be back soon." Daphne explained. Before Fiyero to respond, Daphne was already chanting in a strange language.

When Daphne stopped chanting, she froze up, not moving anymore. "Daphne?" Fiyero asked. Daphne didn't respond. Suddenly, Daphne's eyes closed and she fell of the bed, onto the floor. Instead of panicking, Fiyero just picked Daphne up and laid her down on Nessa's empty bed. "Please hurry." He said, even though he knew Daphne couldn't hear him. Fiyero went back to Elphaba's bed and sat down next to her. She seemed to have calmed down a little, but she was still whispering things repeatedly. "Shh, it's okay, Fae. We're gonna help you." He told her, holding her hand.

About five minutes later, both Elphaba and Daphne woke up at the same time. "It worked!" Daphne sat bolt upright, grinning broadly. Fiyero smiled back at her before looking down at Elphaba. "How are you feeling?" He asked the green girl. "I-i don't know. What happened?" Elphaba asked, not even trying to get up from her bed. She was exhausted. "You were having visions. Can you tell me what they were about?" Fiyero was gentle with her, trying to get her to tell him what was going on. "I-i can't." Elphaba really didn't wanna tell him about her past.

"You don't really have a choice. If you don't tell him, I will. I used my magic to get into your memories, and I saw everything." Daphne smirked, walking over and sat next to Elphaba's bed, opposite the side that Fiyero was on. "Y-you saw my memories!?" Elphaba was absolutely horrified. Nobody could know about her past. Nobody could know what she went through.

"I had no choice. These visions are destroying you. I couldn't figure out a way to stop them without knowing what was causing them. Just read this spell book!" Daphne held the spell book where she found the information of the visions to Elphaba. "I'm blind, remember?" Elphaba sighed. "Oh ya...sorry. Anyways, as I said before, if you don't tell him your visions, I will!" Daphne threatened a second time, fully ready to tell Fiyero everything if she had to.

"Please don't! Nobody can know!" Elphaba pleaded, tears in her eyes. She already had plenty of sympathy, she didn't need any more. "Elphaba, please! We're trying to help you! I know you've been hurt, but hiding your past won't solve anything. Now, I'm going to ask you one more time. Can you please tell Fiyero about your visions?" Daphne asked, trying her best to stay calm. She didn't wanna be too forceful, but it was extremely important for Fiyero to know what was going on so he could help.

"Please don't make me..." Elphaba whispered, tears in her eyes. Fiyero just wrapped her in his arms. "I really care about you, Fae. _We_ care about you. We don't wanna see you hurt. We really wanna help you, but we can't if you don't let us." Fiyero told her, holding her tight. "Y-you promise not to get upset?" Elphaba asked, knowing she would have to tell him sooner or later. "I promise." Fiyero told her. "My father hates me..." Elphaba whispered, then she started crying again.

**(Don't kill me! Runs and hides)**


	15. Now You Know(When Madison Met Nia)

**Hi everyone! I am super sorry this took so long! I have been very busy lately (Reading fanfictions non-stop). Anyways, I finally decided I needed to get this posted. So here is chapter 15!**

Chapter 15

Elphaba just laid there in Fiyero's arms, crying her eyes out. It had been at least ten minutes since she had admitted her father's hatred towards her. "Shh, it's okay Fae. Everything's going to be okay." Fiyero whispered to her, stroking her long raven hair. "B-but it's not okay!" Elphaba cried, looking up at him. "I understand..." Fiyero began, but was cut off by Elphaba. "No, you don't understand! How could you possibly understand? You grew up loved, cared for, you had everything you could ever want! Me? I lived my life in fear. Unloved and unwanted all because of the color of my skin and my horrible powers!" Elphaba yelled at him, burrying her face in a pillow.

Before Fiyero could say anything, Elphaba chanted a spell and the world went blank for a moment. A few moments later, Elphaba, Fiyero and Daphne didn't seem to be in Elphaba's room anymore. While Fiyero was completely confused, Daphne seemed to know what was going on. She immediately got up and ran to Elphaba, hugging her tightly. "What's going on?" Fiyero asked. "Her memories." Daphne muttered, not letting go of Elphaba.

If Elphaba was going to have to see her memories once again, Daphne was going to be with her this time. They all looked up when a giggling sound rang through the room. A tiny little green girl skipped down the stairs. _"Daddy! It's my birthday!"_ She squealed. Then all of the sudden, it seemed as if the room had darkened. Frex yelled at the little four-year old girl, beating her terribly.

Elphaba was breathing heavily, trying to stop herself from bursting into tears again. She felt Daphne's arms tighten around her. This was one of Elphaba's worst memories, but this was the first spell that came to mind so she didn't have to tell Fiyero about the memory, being able to show it to him instead.

Fiyero's fists clenched as Frex yelled at four-year old Elphaba about how she was a mistake, sinful, ugly, and all those other insults. How could any father do these things to his own daughter? Especially at such a young age?

The memories didn't stop there, though. All of the sudden, the scene changed. _"The baby's coming!" the midwife cried. "Now!?" Frex asked, confused that the baby was being born already. "I see a nose!" "I see a curl!" "It's a perfect, healthy, lovely little...AHHH!" They both suddenly screamed. "What? What's wrong?" Melena asked, scared at what Frex and the midwife might say._

"_How can it be?" The midwife cried. "It's atrocious!" Frex added, horrified at the sight. "Can somebody please tell me what in Oz is going on?" Melena demanded. "The baby...the baby is naturally...GREEN!" Both Frex and the Midwife said the last part. _

_Silence filled the room. "Take it away. Take _it _away!" Frex yelled, immediately hating baby Elphaba for the fact that she was green._

Fiyero was horrified that Frex would hate Elphaba so much from the first second he set eyes on her. Once again, the scene changed. This scene was very similar the the previous, except very different at the same time. Elphaba, who looked to be three years old by now, was peaking her little head through the door, wanting to see what was going on.

_There was so much blood, and Melena's painful screams filled the room. Suddenly, the screams stopped. "Mommy?" Elphaba whispered, seeing that Melena was no longer moving. Frex, who was holding the newborn baby Nessarose, turned to look at the little green girl. It was obvious that he was extremely angry for something. _

"_Your mother is dead, you monster! She's dead because of you! And just to add to that, your beautiful little sister is crippled as well! Nessarose will never walk all because of you!" Frex yelled at Elphaba. "W-what did I do?" Elphaba asked, backing out of the room. "You were born! That's what you did! If you had never been born, Melena would still be alive and Nessa would be able to walk like everyone else!" Frex gave baby Nessa to the midwife, grabbed Elphaba's arm and dragged her out of the room. _

_After they were safely hidden in Elphaba's tiny closet of a room, Frex struck Elphaba hard across the face. Elphaba screamed, falling to the floor. "You awful creature! I should just lock you in here to die! The world would certainly be a better place without you!" Frex shouted. "I-i'm sorry, father!" Elphaba whimpered, cowering in fear in the corner. "Don't you dare call me that! I will not have myself and your sister be disgraced by you! I will not be the father on a green monster like yourself!" And with that, Frex beat Elphaba until she had fallen unconscious. The little green girl laid on the floor, bruises covering her whole body. _

"_Stupid child." Frex muttered before walking out of the room and locking the door so Elphaba couldn't get out when she regained consciousness. _

Fiyero looked over at Elphaba once again. The green girl was shaking violently, trying to keep herself from screaming. Fiyero had never known just how bad Elphaba's childhood had really been. She couldn't even watch a memory without completely freaking out! He walked over to Elphaba, who was being comforted by Daphne, and wrapped his arms around her. Elphaba didn't respond to this.

Fiyero suddenly realized the memories didn't stop there. Another memory was shown, then another, and another. Ephaba's past was flashing before their very eyes. Within seconds, Elphaba was screaming as if she was being beat that very second instead of just watching herself being hurt. "N-no! Stop! Please!" Elphaba pleaded to nobody in particular.

She clutched her head, screaming at the top of her lungs. She screamed none-stop until she had lost her voice. Fiyero and Daphne had been trying to get her to calm down, but they changed their minds after awhile, deciding that she had every right to be so terrified.

After awhile, the memories ceased and they were back in Elphaba's room. Even though the memories were gone, Elphaba continued to hypervenolate. "Shh, it's alright. It's over. The visions are over." Fiyero whispered, laying Elphaba down on her bed. She was exhausted. "Now you know." Elphaba whispered, tears in her eyes.

"It's okay, Fae. You're safe. He can't hurt you anymore. Just go to sleep. I'll be right here the whole time." Fiyero said, pulling Elphaba's blanket up to her chin. "You won't leave me?" Elphaba asked, her eyes barely open. "Never." He assured her. And with that, Elphaba fell fast asleep.

* * *

Madison sat outside on a bench, reading a book. Ever since she had stopped talking to Daphne, she had had a lot more time for her books. She had to admit, she was lonely. You know, not having a best friend to hang around with.

She suddenly turned, hearing someone sit down on the other end of the bench. "I'm not bothering you, am I?" She asked, a little worried that Madison wanted to be alone right now. She was tall, with black hair, and had pink glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. "No, you're fine. I was kinda bored, anyways." Madison sighed, putting her book down. "My name's Nia." The girl introduced herself, holding her hand out to shake Madison's hand. "Madison." Madison said, shaking Nia's hand.

Nia noticed the sadness in Madison's eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked. "My best friend recently left me for the artichoke." Madison muttered, not feeling the need to call Elphaba by her real name. "Seriously? But she's...green." Nia had a look of disgust on her face. "I know, right? I don't get it. Ever since Daphne, my ex-best friend, met her, she's been going on about how the artichoke had a hard childhood and how she was bullied her whole life. Really, I personally think the artichoke has been lying to Daphne to gain her sympathy." Madison said. She was worried about Daphne. What if Elphaba was planning on hurting her?

"I wouldn't be surprised if she was lying. From what I've seen, the artichoke is the master of mischief and lies. She could easily pull off a lie like that." Nia muttered. "I just hope she's okay. Daphne seems happy, but you never know." Madison said. "You know, if you want a friend, I'd be willing to be your friend." Nia smiled at her. She had been needing to make some friends here anyways, so might as well make one now.

"Really? That would be wonderful! I'd love to be your friend!" Madison squealed, hugging her new friend. Nia chuckled. "You're welcome, Maddy." She said. Madison suddenly pulled back, looking annoyed. "Don't call me that! I hate nicknames!" She scowled at her. "Really? Okay, if that's what you want, I'll just continue to call you Madison." Nia agreed to give up on the nickname.

"Thanks. I'd appreciate that." Madison softened up a bit at that. "Wanna go shopping?" Nia asked. "Sure! Let's go." Madison smiled. After that, the new best friends got up and walking towards the nearby village.

**I hope you all enjoyed chapter 15! Nia, you owe me an update on Seeing the Light!**

**Hey, Megan? How close was my version in Nia to real Nia? I'm asking you because I know you've got to know Nia really well!**

**Brooms, bubbles, and hugs**

**Elphabalover101**


End file.
